A vehicle driving assistance system plays a very important role in traffic safety and high driving efficiency, and it is possible to avoid a collision that may be caused by a vehicle driver's driving mistakes to a large extent by using the vehicle driving assistance system.
Current vehicle driving assistance systems often rely on radar or a monocular camera, which has a lot of limitations per se. Radar can always detect a distance of an obstacle ahead of or behind a vehicle, but cannot specify a category of the obstacle, for example, radar cannot distinguish whether an obstacle is a vehicle or a roadblock, and cannot determine a current status of a lane, so usually radar is only used in some limited scenarios, such as reversing. The monocular camera can recognize an object ahead of or behind a vehicle, for example, it can distinguish a vehicle, a pedestrian, a lane and so on, but it cannot accurately estimate distance information of an object. Even if distance information is detected by using a binocular camera, since the monocular camera and the binocular camera both rely on passive visible light to implement detection, so it is difficult to use them at night or in low light conditions.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for generating driving assistance information by using a depth camera based on active light.